


through the rise and fall

by strawberryklance



Series: Gay Trans Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friendship, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Pidge (Voltron), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Texting, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Trans girl Allura, Wrong Number AU, almost everyone has some mental health issues, bc im Projecting, no drama i promise, some angst but nothing too harrowing, theres so much love in this, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: Keith: Hey, I’m interested in the bike you’re selling?Unknown number: excuse me??Keith: you’re not @themotorshit on twitter?Unknown number: definitely not hahahhahaKeith: Shit, sorry. I typed the number wrong. My bad.Unknown number: haha don’t worry about it buddyKeith needs a new bike. Somehow he didn't think that it would lead to meeting anyone special.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've been working on this fic for a few months now and although I'm not fully done with it, I do have a few chapters already written, so I finally decided that I would post this first one for you guys. I'm really excited about it and I hope that you guys like it!! I got the idea for the title from the song Hold Me by The Sweeplings
> 
> Now, I have some things I want to say, hopefully you take the time to read them:  
> 1) Keith and Shiro are brothers in this. If you say anything inappropriate about their relationship, your comment will be deleted. People shipping Shiro with minors (even though most of them aren't minors in this specific fic) makes me extremely uncomfortable and I would prefer it if those people didn't interact with me at all (ofc i can't tell you what to do so just don't talk to me about it i guess)  
> 2) There is no right way to be trans. Keep that in mind when you are reading from Keith's point of view. This is just one person's experience, which may at times be based on my own.  
> 3) Experiences with mental illness are also different for everyone. Again, some thoughts and feelings may be based on my own experience.  
> 4) You can let me know if there are any plot holes or typos! It would really help me out.  
> 5) I know absolutely nothing about bikes if you can't tell. Give me a break adfasdfkj  
> 6) I rated this Teen because of the language used. There won't be any smut.  
> 7) If after seeing my points you want to start arguing about these things with me, save your breath. I'm not interested.

At four thirty in the afternoon, Keith realizes that he needs a new bike.

Shiro has been hinting at it for months now, but Keith always insisted that it was fine. Now, stranded on the side of the road with sore arms, a headache and the remains of his motorcycle at his feet, he understands that while his bike has had a good run, it’s time for a change.

Keith is shivering underneath his soaked, red hoodie. He really wanted to get home as soon as possible - he wasn’t expecting to lose control of his bike and crash into the nearest ditch. His heart is still pounding at the shock, his binder is starting to feel too restricting, and he isn’t sure if his hands are shaking from his earlier panic or the cold. It’s hard to get his phone out, and when he does, the screen gets wet instantly. It’s not a good day, is it?

“Takashi, I need you to come get me,” he says into the phone as soon as Shiro picks up.

He can sense the exact moment panic surges through his brother. “Why? Are you hurt?”

“No, everything’s fine. It’s just...I guess you were right about me needing a new bike.”

“You crashed?”

“Yeah. I’m not that far, I’m next to the Wendy’s we went to last night. It’s just, the parts are all scattered around and it’s raining,” Keith says. He feels really bad for asking Shiro to come and get him with him having exams to study for, but he doesn’t know how he would get his bike and the detached parts of it home otherwise.

“I’m on my way,” Shiro says. “Be there in fifteen.”

“Thanks, Shiro…”

When Shiro arrives, Keith is on the ground, completely soaked and shivering. Instead of standing awkwardly beside the ditch he fell into, he had sat himself down on some grass. Shiro looks slightly amused when he gets out of his car, but seems to take pity on Keith when he sees the forlorn look on his face.

“C’mon, bud, let’s get this piece of crap in the car.”

“Don’t call her that,” Keith mumbles.

Shiro rolls his eyes.

Gladly, it doesn’t take long for the two to get the motorcycle in the car and start heading home. Keith heaves out a sigh when he finally gets to sit on the heated seat - bless Shiro, truly - and leans his head back.

“You didn’t get hurt at all when you crashed? You were wearing a helmet, right?”

Shiro knows that Keith never sits on his bike without his helmet on, but Keith understands his concern. “Yeah, I was. Everything’s fine. I have a minor headache and my arm’s a bit sore, but that’s it.”

“A headache? It’s not a concussion, is it?”

“No, it’s really just from getting thrown around like that.”

“And the arm?”

“I’m sure it’s just bruised. I landed on it when I fell.”

Shiro sighs heavily. “Okay. Good. How was therapy?”

“It was okay.” Keith never says much about therapy - what is there to say? His therapist asks him questions, he talks about the things that are bothering him and things that he’s been through. Some days it’s harder than others, some days he really has to make an effort not to cry, but all in all, it’s okay. It’s not mindblowing or heartbreaking. It’s just therapy.

“Cool. So, a new bike, huh? You think you can afford it? I can help out if you need me to.”

“I’ve been saving up for it, it’s okay.”

“Alright. A brand new one, or…?”  
“There’s people selling their used ones on social media, I could try there first. They’re usually in good condition and cost less,” Keith says. He already follows a couple Twitter users that retweet people selling their vehicles - it should be a good start.

“Remember to be careful with stuff like that. Don’t let them convince you to pay before you get the bike.”

“Yeah, yeah, Takashi.”

The two get home and Keith changes into dry clothes and eats the pasta Shiro cooked for him earlier. He scrolls through the Twitter accounts dedicated to selling used motor vehicles while he eats, and favorites a couple that catch his eye. A part of him is is kind of sad about the whole thing - his bike has gone through a lot with him, it has a lot of memories. He’s so used to the old thing, but he knows that getting a new one will be exciting anyway. Riding a new bike for the first couple times is a learning experience, you have to get used to the feel of it, and it’s interesting and thrilling because everything is new and shiny (at least shinier than the old one, that’s for sure).

The apartment is too quiet when Shiro studies for exams. Usually Shiro likes the quiet chatter of the TV or a Spotify playlist on the background while he does his homework, scrolls through social media or naps on the couch, but to really study he needs to lock himself in his room for hours. Keith worries about him a lot, especially when it’s clear that he doesn’t get enough sleep and forgets to eat and drink water.

Keith busies himself with placing his laptop on the kitchen table and taking a better look at one of the bikes someone was selling. It’s purple, quite flashy in fact, and hasn’t been used much. The price is on the heftier side, but still affordable.

He looks through a few more bikes, but he has a feeling that the purple motorcycle will be the one. It makes him a little giddy, picturing himself riding it. His fingers are itching to go to the tab again and click the picture, but he holds off to see if there’s an even better one. Just in case.

When he gets tired of looking at the bikes that definitely don’t excite him as much as the purple one did, he writes down the owner’s number on a piece of paper before getting his phone out.

 **Keith:** Hey, I’m interested in the bike you’re selling?

 **Unknown number:** excuse me??

 **Keith:** you’re not @themotorshit on twitter?

 **Unknown number:** definitely not hahahhaha

 **Keith:** Shit, sorry. I typed the number wrong. My bad.

 **Unknown number:** haha don’t worry about it buddy

 

The thought of talking to the person again doesn’t even cross Keith’s mind, but he should know by now that things are never that simple for him. Because the next day, Keith gets a message from the same number he accidentally texted.

 **Unknown number:** so did u make a deal? are you gonna get that bike?

 **Keith:** what?

 **Unknown number:** you texted me yesterday about a bike? did you get it?

 **Keith:** i think so? she’s going to call me later

 **Keith:** why are you asking?

 **Unknown number:** just curious man!

 **Keith:** okay

 **Unknown number:** so it’s a motorcycle, yeah?

 **Keith:** yep

 **Unknown number:** that’s awesome. my sister used to take me out on hers when i was like 15

 **Keith:** nice

 **Unknown number:** are you always this conversational?

 **Unknown number:** that was sarcasm btw

 **Keith:** i’m just confused as to why you’re still talking to me?

 **Unknown number:** do you not want me to?

 **Keith:** no it’s not that, it’s just that i don’t even know you?

 **Unknown number:** yeah, so i’m trying to get to know you!

 **Unknown number:** i’m really bored and i like talking to new people so

 **Unknown number:** that cool?

 **Keith:** it’s alright? i’m just not the most fun person to talk to

 **Unknown number:** why do you say that?

 **Keith:** idk i just never know what to say i guess

 **Unknown number:** that’s okay i can talk plenty for both of us lmao

 **Unknown number:** so what’s your name?

 **Unknown number:** first name or a nickname whatever’s cool

 **Keith:** it’s keith. you?

 **Unknown number:** cool! i’m lance!

 **Unknown number:** how old are you?

 **Keith:** 19

 **Unknown number:** me too!!! you in college?

 **Keith:** nope, i’m just working at the moment

 **Keith:** my brother is though and tbh his stress levels aren’t making it any more appealing

 **Unknown number:** right! same with my sister, she complains about it every time i call her lol i’m kind of glad i didn’t go. she’s a really academic person so i know she’ll be really happy she completed it in the end but i’m pretty sure it’s just not for me, you know?

 **Unknown number:** so what do you like to do besides being a biker n working?

 **Keith:** i like hanging out with my brother and my best friend...i also like documentaries and books

 **Unknown number:** documentaries about what?

 **Keith:** pretty much anything….i like conspiracies the most though

 **Unknown number:** that’s pretty cool!!! anything else?

 **Keith:** not really? my life’s pretty dull tbh

 **Keith:** what do you like to do?

 **Unknown number:** well i like to go on roadtrips with my best friends hunk and allura, watching cartoons, spending time with my family…

 **Unknown number:** i also like working!! i work at a starbucks close by and it’s pretty fun when i don’t have the morning shift

 **Unknown number:** i like customer service!

 **Keith:** somehow i’m not surprised

 **Unknown number:** hahahah

 **Unknown number:** so do you have any pets?

 **Keith:** yeah my brother has a service dog

 **Keith:** his name is Babe

 **Keith:** he’s a german shepherd

 **Unknown number:** omg that is so cute!! :D

 **Keith:** yeah he’s supposed to be helping my brother and he is but he also just brings me my stuff without me saying anything?? he’s really cool

 **Unknown number:** tell him that he’s doing a good job!!!!

 **Keith:** hahah

 **Keith:** it’s funny to see people’s reactions in public when one of us calls for Babe and a dog walks over instead of a girl

 **Unknown number:** that’s amazing

 **Unknown number:** i had a turtle when i was 13

 **Unknown number:** her name was Lucy

 **Unknown number:** she was my bff

 **Keith:** a turtle was your best friend

 **Unknown number:** yes

 **Unknown number:** ok no it was hunk

 **Unknown number:** me and him have known each other since kindergarten so it’s fair to say that he’s always been my best friend

 **Unknown number:** but lucy was a close second

 **Keith:** do you have any pets now?

 **Unknown number:** nah hunk and i are too broke

 **Unknown number:** but our building does allow it so there’s some hope for the future!!

 **Keith:** what about your friend allura? doesn’t she live with you guys?

 **Unknown number:** she used to, but she recently moved in with her girlfriend so hunk and i also had to move to an apartment that we can afford just the two of us

 **Unknown number:** and you live with your brother? and Babe?

 **Keith:** yeah

 **Unknown number:** cool!

 **Unknown number:** what kind of music do you like?

 **Unknown number:**...hello?

 **Keith:** sorry, the bike owner called

 **Keith:** we made a deal, i’m getting it!

 **Unknown number:** oh hey that’s so awesome dude!!

 **Unknown number:** i’m actually really happy for you i’m all excited now!!!

 **Keith:** hahah thanks??

 **Unknown number:** i can just tell that you’re super excited even tho you’re not fully showing it

 **Unknown number:** so that makes me excited!!!

 **Keith:** yeah i am really excited

 **Unknown number:** so, what kind of music do you like?

 **Keith:** rock i guess?

 **Keith:** and you?

 **Unknown number:** are you emo

 **Keith:** no don’t shiro already gives me shit for that oh my god

 **Unknown number:** SO YOU ARE EMO

 **Keith:** what even classifies as emo

 **Unknown number:** do you wear all black

 **Keith:** yeah but that’s mostly bc i don’t have a fashion sense

 **Unknown number:** do you listen to my chemical romance

 **Keith:** ….hey now….

 **Unknown number:** yeah you’re emo

 **Keith:** what the fuck

 **Unknown number:** it’s the truth

 **Unknown number:** anyway i like pretty much anything? beyoncé is probably my favorite and i also like disney songs

 **Keith:** oh that’s cool

 **Unknown number:** oh shit my shift starts in 10 gtg bye!!

 **Keith:** bye

What the fuck, Keith thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter two

That night Keith wakes up to the unmistakable sound of his brother having a nightmare in the other room. Shiro always tells him that there’s no need to go and comfort him every time, but Keith thinks it’s insane that Shiro expects him to stay in his room when he hears his brother’s yells. Babe sleeps in Shiro’s room and is always there for him with this stuff, but Keith wants to see him. It’s harrowing to hear him so scared and vulnerable. Keith would trust Babe with his life, he knows Shiro is going to be okay, but he worries anyway. By now it’s kind of their thing, worrying about each other.

He enters Shiro's room to find him already sitting up with Babe next to him. He’s still breathing heavy, but the nightmare didn’t trigger a panic attack this time. Keith climbs on the bed next to him.

“Hey,” he says softly.

Shiro smiles weakly at him, his hand on Babe’s head. “You need sleep, buddy. I’ve told you that you shouldn’t get up every time you hear me have a nightmare.”

“But I want to,” Keith says. “Can I stay here for the rest of the night?”

Shiro sighs, and Keith can see the hint of relief on his face even though he doesn’t express it. Keith reaches over to pet Babe, who headbutts him gently, before Shiro asks Babe to go back to his own bed. He lies down, lifts his blanket for Keith and ruffles his hair once before Keith relaxes into the mattress. Keith can still hear Shiro doing his breathing exercises when he falls back asleep.

 

 **Pidge:** okay so i think my mom’s not mad about the microwave incident anymore

 **Pidge:** i got my laptop back

 **Pidge:** she still likes to glare at me every time i go to put smth in the new microwave

 **Pidge:** but honestly??? we needed a new one anyway like me breaking it just made them buy one faster?? they should thank me

 **Pidge:** matt still laughs every time he looks at the microwave for too long he’s weird

 **Keith:** pidge omfg don’t remind me of the microwave incident i’m working

 **Keith:** you’re making me laugh

 **Pidge:** go back to washing the dishes kitchen boy

 **Keith:** goddamit everyones looking at me

 **Pidge:** want to come over when you’re done? i need help

 **Keith:** am i your servant

 **Keith:** is that the only reason you hang out with me

 **Pidge:** ….

 **Keith:** yeah i’ll be there in an hour

 

Keith is upside down when he receives a text message. Thinking the message would be from Shiro, he pulls his phone out and sits up on Pidge’s bed, where he was previously lying on with his head hanging off the edge. Pidge glances at him curiously from her spot the floor.

 **Unknown number:** what’s up?

 **Keith:** what?

 **Keith:** oh hey

 **Keith:** sorry i don’t have your number saved so i was confused for a sec

 **Unknown number:** you haven’t saved my number on your phone? :(

 **Keith:** you saved mine?

 **Unknown number:** ok i admit i didn’t do it either but STILL

 **Unknown number:** i’m saving yours now

 **Keith:** ok done. happy?

 **Lance:** very :D

“Who are you talking to?” Pidge asks.

“Some guy.”

“You’re talking to someone who’s not me or Shiro?”

Keith wants to be offended, but honestly, she has a point. He really doesn’t get out much, or talk to people online for that matter.

“Yeah...I don’t really get it either,” he says. “I was meant to text the lady who’s selling me my bike but I typed the number wrong and texted this dude instead.”

“And?”

“And he just kept texting me? Said he likes talking to new people or something. He seems really nice, actually.”

Pidge smiles. “Cool. That’s genuinely really cool. But please for the love of god help me with this, I’m losing my sanity.”

 **Keith:** i’m helping my friend with her homework. talk to you later?

 **Lance:** sure!!

 

After dinner Keith finds himself in bed with a big bag of chips, trying to fight off the loneliness that comes with not being able to hang out with Shiro and Pidge being asleep by ten after being awake for twenty-four hours. He likes being alone, but sometimes it just means being alone with his thoughts, creating anxieties for himself and making himself really depressed.

He did promise Lance that he would talk to him later, didn’t he?

 **Keith:** hey

 **Lance:** hi keith!! how’s it going?

 **Keith:** not really doing anything tbh

 **Keith:** you?

 **Lance:** hunk and i just cleaned the apartment a little

 **Keith:** at midnight??

 **Lance:** yeah

 **Lance:** he had a really rough day and the two things that always calm him down are cooking and cleaning

 **Lance:** and since we need to save our food for when we actually need it he just cleans

 **Lance:** and i usually help him out bc i feel bad if he cleans everything by himself n he likes having someone to talk to so it’s a good system

 **Lance:** and we just got home from allura and shay’s so midnight cleaning it is

 **Keith:** you’re a really good friend aren’t you?

 **Lance:** omg u think so???

 **Keith:** yeah that’s really nice that you guys do that

 **Lance:** yea it is really nice

 **Lance:** thanks!!!

 **Lance:** so what’s your best friend like?

 **Keith:** her name is pidge and she’s really small

 **Keith:** probably bc she’s like 12

 **Keith:** kidding, she’s 16

 **Lance:** pidge is just a nickname right

 **Keith:** yeah it’s actually katie

 **Lance:** that’s a really sweet nickname though!!!

 **Keith:** yeah sometimes i forget that her name is actually katie tbh

 **Lance:** how long have you 2 known each other??

 **Keith:** her brother and mine are really good friends

 **Keith:** so matt would bring pidge over sometimes when he had to ‘babysit’ and just make her hang out w/ me so he could hang out w/ shiro

 **Keith:** i think i was 14 when we first met?

 **Keith:** so she was 11

 **Keith:** and we just got along surprisingly well? i really wasn’t looking forward to hanging out with a random 11 year old and she didn’t really care for me either but once we started talking we realized that we had a lot in common and ended up having a lot of fun

 **Lance:** that’s really awesome!!

 **Keith:** yeah it is

 **Lance:** so you’re single?

 **Keith:** where did you get that from

 **Keith:** how would you know

 **Lance:** idk man you just never mentioned an s/o

 **Lance:** am i wrong then??

 **Keith:**...no

 **Lance:** hahahah

 **Lance:** don’t worry dude me too

 **Keith:** cool

 **Lance:** oh man i think hunk’s having some trouble

 **Lance:** best friend to the rescue!!!

 **Lance:** goodnight, keith

 **Keith:** goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured to post this next chapter now since it's so short! hope you guys like it anyway!


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! there is a mention of transphobia in one of keith's conversations with pidge. it's not really described & it's nothing violent or intense, just thought i'd warn you guys just in case. it starts when pidge says "and this reminds me" and ends at the end of that particular conversation

**Lance:** today i asked a customer for their name and they gave a really deep sigh and replied with cockslut

 **Lance:** and i was like excuse me

 **Lance:** and they just said cockslut. write that on the cup

 **Lance:** and i did bc like. what choice do i have

 **Lance:** shay saw it and thought i was being really mean to a customer which?? rude?? i’m a customer service god???

 **Keith:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Keith:** oh my god you shouldn’t have told me that i almost snorted water all over my brother

 **Keith:** now he wants to know what’s so funny

 **Lance:** tell him!!!

 **Keith:** can’t believe you’re making me say cockslut in my brother’s face

 **Lance:** ashfugiaghj

 **Keith:** ok now he’s choking on a protein bar

 **Keith:** this is great i think you just made his day so much better

 **Keith:** he said to tell you that this cured his ptsd

 **Lance:** that’s...amazing, you’re welcome buddy

 **Keith:** how did you even keep a straight face in that situation

 **Lance:** my face is never straight

 **Lance:** lmao i guess i was too shocked to react properly?? it didn’t really register until i had to call out for cockslut and have the person come get it looking red as a tomato...i’m glad there weren’t any little ones around

 **Lance:** they probably lost a bet

 **Keith:** omfg

 **Keith:** wait so shay’s allura’s girlfriend right?

 **Keith:** and she works at the same place as you?

 **Lance:** yep! that’s how allura met her

 **Lance:** i’d just gotten the job a couple weeks earlier when she stopped by to get coffee and i introduced her to shay bc she had the same shift as me

 **Lance:** and then allura started visiting really often and i thought it was just bc she loved me so much but nope she just wanted to see shay

 **Keith:** sounds like something pidge would do ngl

 **Lance:** wow

 **Lance:** so what have you been up to today

 **Keith:** i had work and i took babe out bc shiro was really tired

 **Keith:** he’s been studying a lot and i’m really worried about him bc he should be putting himself first and he promised that he would try

 **Keith:** and i know that he’s been trying but i think his perfectionism gets the best of him sometimes and he ends up overworking himself and setting himself out to do stuff that he ends up not being able to do

 **Keith:** like taking extra shifts at work and redoing an exam even though he passed

 **Keith:** i try to tell him that he should take it easy but he doesn’t really listen to me

 **Keith:** i get that i’m the younger brother and everything but he should know that i worry anyway and i know what it’s like to try too hard and get overwhelmed and make yourself even more stressed out

 **Keith:** omg sorry

 **Keith:** i didn’t mean to vent like that i really didn’t i guess i just haven’t talked about it with anyone for a while and it just came out

 **Lance:** hey don’t worry about it at all!!! you can talk to me about that stuff, we’re friends right?

 **Keith:** we are?

 **Lance:** i’d say so!

 **Keith:** okay...that’s nice

 **Lance:** yeah?

 **Keith:** yeah

 **Lance:** anyway your brother

 **Lance:** i think you should talk to him

 **Lance:** like actually tell him all the stuff you told me? bc he might not understand how seriously worried you are?

 **Keith:** you think he’d actually listen?

 **Lance:** idk man, don’t know him

 **Lance:** but you guys are pretty close right

 **Lance:** so he should

 **Keith:** you’re right

 **Keith:** thanks lance

 **Lance:** anytime my friend!!

 **Keith:** but i really am sorry for just throwing that in your face like that i guess i should’ve asked first or warned you or smth

 **Lance:** hey seriously, it’s okay!! i don’t mind at all

 **Keith:** really?

 **Lance:** i promise! i’m glad you talked to someone abt it

 **Keith:** i’m glad too

 **Keith:** and i’m glad it was you

 **Keith:** i know i can always talk to pidge but she knows all about this already

 **Keith:** and i don’t want to burden her with it too much

 **Keith:** and i have a therapist but there’s only so much you can talk abt in one session once a week

 **Lance:** hey i get you man

 **Lance:** like i said, anytime

 **Keith:** you can talk to me too if you feel like it

 **Keith:** i’m shit at comforting but sometimes it’s just nice to know that someone’s listening so

 **Lance:** thank you keith!!!!

 **Keith:** i should go to bed now

 **Keith:** goodnight

 **Lance:** goodnight!!

 

 **Pidge:** okay so

 **Pidge:** i know it’s 4 am

 **Pidge:** but i swear i went to sleep earlier i just woke up

 **Pidge:** i just wanted to text someone even if you’re not gonna respond bc i’m feeling Spooked

 **Pidge:** i just hate sitting in the dark and i can’t put my light on bc matt might be up in the living room and he might see the light and be all PIDGE WHY ARE YOU AWAKE YOU WALNUT and then i’d be like I JUST WOKE UP YOU SHITNIPPLE and yeah

 **Pidge:** actually that sounds kind of nice i might go hang out w/ him **  
  
**

**Keith:** are you ok??? did you get back to sleep?

 **Pidge:** yeah i fell asleep on the couch with matt but i’m fine

 **Keith:** you sure?

 **Pidge:** yeah! i just had a little less sleep but it’s alright

 **Pidge:** also i’m in class right now

 **Pidge:** and this reminds me

 **Pidge:** i have this teacher who i’m pretty sure is lowkey a transphobe and he keeps being really rude to me and trying to make me angry and get an excuse to give me detention or some shit idk what he wants?? but i was like not my trans lesbian ass

 **Pidge:** so me and some classmates are now on a mission to make him reeeeaally uncomfortable

 **Pidge:** so i thought i might ask you, a fellow Trans Gay™, what we should do

 **Keith:** oh my god

 **Keith:** umm...wear the trans flag everywhere??

 **Keith:** you could talk about being a lesbian really loudly

 **Pidge:** yes this is good ok anything else??

 **Keith:** i’ll get back to you on that

 **Keith:** but don’t give him a reason to put you in trouble ok

 **Pidge:** yeah i won’t!!! i got backup and i know how to handle him so it should be fine

 **Keith:** and if he says or does anything that’s obviously transphobic go tell the principal RIGHT AWAY call him out okay?? and get eye witnesses to come with you

 **Pidge:** gotcha

 **Keith:** good. now just out of curiosity

 **Keith:** what’s his full name and address

 **Pidge:** keith oh my god

 **Keith:** what?

 

 **Keith:** hey

 **Lance:** hi dude!!!

 **Lance:** what’s up? you had a shift right

 **Lance:** how was it

 **Keith:** dull

 **Keith:** you?

 **Lance:** well nothing can top the cockslut incident so everything is much more boring now

 **Keith:** oh i bet

 **Lance:** but hunk and allura and i went grocery shopping and tbh it was the highlight of my day

 **Lance:** idk why but grocery shopping is so much fun when you do it with your friends?? it’s so wholesome and nice

 **Keith:** i guess so?? never thought about it before

 **Lance:** oh yeah i meant to ask

 **Lance:** when are you getting your bike??

 **Keith:** on saturday! i’m really excited

 **Lance:** that’s awesome

 **Keith:** yeah it is

 **Lance:** did you talk to your brother?

 **Keith:** not yet but i’m planning to in a minute, he’s still eating

 **Lance:** okay, good luck!! just remember to be honest

 **Keith:** i will, thanks lance

 **Keith:** i’ll let you know how it goes

“Takashi?” Keith calls out from the living room. “Can you come here?”

He hears Shiro’s footsteps when he leaves the kitchen to join him. “Everything okay?” he asks, sitting in his armchair.

Even now, Keith can see the stress on his brother’s face. His hair is greasy and unkempt, glasses dusty, the skin under his eyes dark and baggy. Keith can also see the scratch marks on his right shoulder - it’s just a nervous habit of his, but sometimes it can look kind of nasty. It makes Keith shudder. He grabs the hem of his shirt and rolls it around between his fingers.

“Yeah, I just - I have to talk to you.”

Shiro’s brow furrows in concern, which is maybe a little ironic considering the circumstances, and Keith takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thinks.

“I’m really worried...about you?” he says timidly.

It feels like he’s hit a dead end when Shiro simply sighs, as if he knows exactly what Keith is going to say. “Keith, I’ve told you not to --”

“No, listen. I just - I know you don’t like it when I remind you to eat and try to make you go to sleep earlier and stuff but...you know it’s only because I know how you feel and I don’t want you to overwork yourself? You said you’d put your own health first and just do the best you can but - you’re really not. Putting your health first, I mean. And you know that symptoms get worse when you’re under a lot of stress, you always lecture me about that, so…”

Shiro looks away, and Keith wonders if he made the wrong choice by talking to him. Maybe he shouldn’t have interfered, maybe he made Shiro feel guilty. Maybe he should stop pretending to be a therapist or the older brother.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says quietly. “I know you’ve told me not to worry, but I can’t help it. I guess I shouldn’t be nosy, though. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Shiro says immediately. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s always nice to hear that you have people around you who care. I just feel bad for worrying you, I didn’t want it to go there.”

“Don’t feel bad for me! You worry about me, don’t you? It would be unfair if I didn’t get to do the same.”

Shiro actually laughs a little. “You’re right,” he says. He looks up at Keith fondly before moving from the armchair to sit next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around his little brother’s shoulders and squeezes gently. “I guess I’ve been a little too hard on myself, huh? It’s always easy to fall back into bad habits. I haven’t even paid much attention.”

“You should listen to me when I try to help, you jerk,” Keith mutters, melting into the hug.

“You’re right. Look at you, I’m supposed to be the older brother here.”

“I think sometimes you’re too focused on being the older brother. I’m capable of taking care of myself now...you should just let me help.”

“When did you get so smart?”

Keith grins, feeling at ease. “I learned from the best.”

“So...how’s Lance?”

“Shut the fuck up, Takashi.”


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my child keith!!! hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

On Saturday Keith rides his new motorcycle home. It feels strange, but he loves the feel of a new bike after riding the same one for so long. The previous owner was really nice, too - Keith was actually happy with the exchange. It has been a good day - not even a social situation could bring him down. 

Shiro takes a look at the bike and hums approvingly. “It’s very...bright. I didn’t think you’d go for a color like this.”

“Me neither,” Keith says as he takes off his helmet. “But it’s cool, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Good choice, buddy.” 

Keith locks up and follows Shiro back to their apartment, a giddy feeling in his stomach. He kind of wants to take his new bike and just drive around for hours, but he already took a long detour on the way home. When he sits down in his room, right in front of his open window because of how warm it is, the first thing that comes to his mind is Lance. He should tell Lance about the new bike.

When he takes out his phone, he sees that Lance has already texted him earlier.

**Lance:** i got woken up at 9 in the morning

**Lance:** hunk was stress cleaning again nd it was too loud

**Lance:** and you know i love him very much but goddamn i wanted to get more sleep than that

**Lance:** but he’s stressed out so i get it

**Keith:** i hope he feels better soon!

**Lance:** he says thank you!!!

**Keith:** no problem :)

**Keith:** i just got back from getting my new bike

**Keith:** it’s really sweet 

**Lance:** OOOHH what color is it??? i don’t think i ever asked

**Keith:** bright purple

**Lance:** that sounds awesome! i’m sure you look cool as fuck riding that

**Lance:** i feel like that sounded dirty but it’s not what i meant and you know it

**Keith:** ...i wouldn’t have even noticed if you hadn’t said anything but ok

**Lance:** anyway…

**Lance:** have you seen wonder woman????

**Lance:** i’m just...WONDERing ;)

**Keith:** gonna ignore the pun

**Keith:** but yes

**Keith:** i saw it with pidge

**Lance:** !!!!

**Lance:** please tell me you loved it

**Keith:** dude obviously??

**Lance:** YESS

**Lance:** i can’t stop listening to the song

**Keith:** oh yeah it’s so good!

**Lance:** I KNOW!!! i’m so happy you agree

**Keith:** i think pidge is highkey in love with her

**Lance:** yeah i’m pretty sure allura was crying in the movie theater purely bc she loved her so much

**Lance:** and honestly? same

**Keith:** i would 100% turn straight for her

**Lance:** so you’re not straight then?

**Keith:** no i’m gay

**Lance:** oh that’s awesome! i’m not straight either!

**Lance:** i’m bi!!

**Keith:** dude that’s really cool 

**Lance:** i know!!! i love meeting other Gays

**Keith:** you would love meeting pidge then

**Lance:** i’m sure :D 

**Lance:** also there’s one thing that’s been bothering me

**Lance:** bothering sounds so negative i didn’t actually mean that...i mean like, i’ve been wondering about something

**Keith:** what’s that

**Lance:** idk what you look like

**Lance:** and i’m not saying that you have to send me a pic or anything

**Lance:** bc you might not want to and that’s fine 100%

**Lance:** but could you tell me??? i need an accurate mental image for you 

**Keith:** what’s the current mental image like?

**Lance:** well since you’re a goddamn biker all i can think about is a huge buff guy with a mustache and fingerless gloves...but you’re also emo so i’m seeing a biker with eyeliner and straightened black hair

**Keith:** all of that is horribly wrong except for the fingerless gloves

**Lance:** aww i was hoping you would’ve said mustache

**Lance:** so what do you actually look like then

**Keith:** well um?? i do have black hair actually but i don’t straighten it

**Keith:** it’s down to my shoulders

**Keith:** idk what else to say?? i guess i’m pretty pale but that might be bc i never go outside 

**Keith:** i’m korean

**Keith:** i definitely don’t have any facial hair

**Keith:** that’s pretty much it

**Keith:** the buff one would be my brother

**Lance:** oh i get you dude, my older brother is so fit and i’m incredibly jealous

**Keith:** you’re not fit then?

**Lance:** well i am

**Lance:** but only lowkey

**Lance:** i guess i kind of have a sixpack ;)

**Keith:** lol okay sure

**Lance:** you don’t believe me??

**Keith:** sounds fake

**Lance:** do i need to prove it

**Keith:** ….please don’t send me a picture of your sixpack, lance

**Lance: [image sent]** oops, too late

Keith doesn’t really know how to feel when he opens the file, although weirdly enough, the corners of his mouth quirk up into an amused smile. There is nothing in the picture but a muscled stomach and a couch peeking out in the corner. It  _ is _ a sixpack, just visible enough to notice. Keith laughs at the idea of Lance awkwardly taking a photo of his stomach just to prove him wrong. To be fair, he did prove him wrong. It could easily be a photo Lance got from the internet, though.

**Keith:** and i’m supposed to believe that the person in the photo is you?

**Lance:** i can write your name on my sixpack if you want to

**Keith:** please, for your own dignity, do not

**Lance:** okay, maybe next time ;)

**Keith:** …….

**Lance:** so what are you up to?

**Lance:** Keith?

 

**Keith:** lance sent me a photo of his fucking abs

**Pidge:** keith what the fuck i don’t need to know this

**Keith:** not like that jesus

**Keith:** he’s just showing off

**Keith:** i’m pretty sure it’s actually him too 

**Keith:** i said that i didn’t believe that it was him and he said that he could write my name on his stomach to prove it 

**Keith:** i mean i said no bc i don’t think i could handle that

**Keith:** rip me

**Pidge:** i don’t think you understand how amusing i find this

**Pidge:** i’m actually cackling

**Keith:** pidge pls

**Pidge:** did you at least compliment him?

**Keith:** no that would be humiliating

**Pidge:** why, is he a dudebro or some shit?? who wouldn’t want to be complimented on their abs?

**Pidge:** if he is a dudebro you shouldn’t be talking to him at all, fuckboys are trash

**Keith:** wtf is a dudebro

**Pidge:** oh my god stop asking stupid questions and use urban dictionary like the rest of us

**Keith:** holy shit this definition is specific

**Keith:** well i definitely don’t think lance is...a dude bro

**Keith:** he’s bi anyway

**Pidge:** well then i’m sure he would be happy to get a compliment from a cute boy??

**Keith:** you’re saying that i’m a cute boy

**Pidge:** the cutest!!!

**Keith:** stop you’re so embarrassing

**Keith:** besides he hasn’t even seen my face

**Keith:** he might find me ugly

**Keith:** and what if he’s transphobic

**Pidge:** listen if he found you ugly that would just show how much of an ass he is

**Pidge:** also if he’s transphobic he doesn’t deserve to see your face in the first place

**Keith:** idk i mean with a sixpack like that he’s probs some kind of a god and i’m this weird blob?? i wouldn’t blame him??

**Pidge:** you need to stop with that

**Pidge:** there are different kinds of beauty!!! if he doesn’t know that then he’s not worth keeping around

**Pidge:** you’re a handsome blob that he would be lucky to have 

**Keith:** i guess you’re right

**Keith:** lmao thanks

**Pidge:** bitch i know i’m right

**Pidge:** also, compliment his abs

**Pidge:** now

**Keith:** okay geez i’m going

**Pidge:** <3

 

**Keith:** sorry, i was talking to pidge

**Keith:** anyway

**Keith:** if that photo really was you then

**Keith:** ...nice

**Lance:** nice?

**Keith:** very nice

**Lance:** really?

**Keith:** yeah

**Lance:** thanks!!

**Keith:** you’re welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> lance sending a photo of his abs is not meant to be interpreted as sexual!!! i don't intend on sexualizing my bois in any way, it's literally just meant to be funny! 
> 
> thank you so much for all the feedback you've given me so far!! i love every single comment, you're all so sweet!   
> feel free to tell me what you like + don't like (although i have to ask you to be nice because i'm really sensitive to criticism lmao), i'd love to hear more of your guys' thoughts


	5. Chapter five

**Lance:** keith i think i’m dying

 **Keith:** excuse me?

 **Lance:** i don’t remember the last time i could breathe through my nose

 **Lance:** i miss the feeling of a functioning throat

 **Lance:** nothing is the same anymore

 **Keith:**...i’m guessing you’re sick?

 **Lance:** sick is an understatement

 **Lance:** i told you, i’m fucking dying

 **Keith:** did you go to the doctor?

 **Lance:** i may be slightly afraid of doctors…..

 **Keith:** oh okay

 **Lance:** are you going easy on me bc i’m sick or do you share my irrational fear

 **Keith:**??? i’m not gonna make fun of your phobia

 **Keith:** you never know why someone’s afraid of something, better not question it

 **Keith:** shiro raised me better than that

 **Keith:** i also don’t want to upset you wtf

 **Lance:** that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me

 **Keith:** no it’s not??

 **Lance:** also i never said it was a phobia

 **Lance:** idk if it’s that intense

 **Lance:** medical stuff just really really creeps me out

 **Lance:** hospitals, doctors, nurses, medicine…just no…

 **Lance:** hunk watches hospital dramas as a guilty pleasure nd normally i would watch anything for him but that stuff doesn’t settle with me

 **Keith:** i understand that

 **Lance:** anyway…

 **Lance:** hunk made me soup and tea and the warmth made my throat feel a little better but i still can’t talk too much

 **Lance:** i’m buried in blankets rn

 **Keith:** wow i’m jealous

 **Keith:** i’m on the bus and the person next to me doesn’t seem to be familiar with the concept of personal space

 **Lance:** lean your head on their shoulder

 **Lance:** beat them at their own game

 **Keith:** you would do that wouldn’t you?

 **Lance:** totally

 **Keith:** i don’t have the inner strength for that

 **Lance:** when i was 15 i was on a date with a guy and some lady was staring at us from another table

 **Lance:** and i like rested my head on top of my hand and just

 **Lance:** stared at her with all of my willpower

 **Lance:** i always win staring contests bc i’m really good at keeping my eyes open so

 **Lance:** you can imagine her discomfort when i refused to stop looking at her even after she gave up and looked away

 **Keith:** you’re vicious

 **Lance:** I KNOW!!

 **Lance:** oh i think allura and shay just came in

 **Lance:** hunk must’ve invited them over

 **Lance:** do i have the willpower to get up and go say hi

 **Keith:** just stay in bed you moron

 **Keith:** you’re sick you need to rest

 **Lance:** aww keith

 **Lance:** i didn’t know you cared so much <3

 **Keith:**...shut it

 **Lance:** never

 **Lance:** keith looooves me

 **Keith:** i do not

 **Lance:** liar

 **Keith:** how high was your fever again?

 **Lance:** don’t mock my pathetic state

 **Keith:** alright

 **Lance:** oh allura’s here!!!!

 **Lance:** she says hi!

 **Keith:** um

 **Keith:** hey

 **Lance:** she said that she wants an outsider’s opinion on which dress she should order bc she can’t afford both

 **Keith:** please no i told you i have no fashion sense

 **Lance:** she said that u don’t need one to say which dress u like better

 **Keith:** okay…

 **Lance:** hold up

 **Lance:** ok so

 **Lance: [image sent]** this

 **Lance: [image sent]** or this

 **Keith:** um

 **Keith:** i guess i like the light blue one a bit more ?

 **Lance:** nice that’s what i said too

 **Lance:** allura says thanks!!

 **Keith:** no problem lol

 **Lance:** so how’s the bus trip going?

 **Keith:** oh i just got off actually

 **Keith:** it’s nice to breathe

 **Lance:** so are you not into physical closeness at all? just wondering

 **Keith:** nah it makes me pretty uncomfortable

 **Keith:** the only exceptions are pidge & shiro that’s it

 **Lance:** gotcha dude

 **Keith:** well my friends are exceptions in general but like

 **Keith:** i don’t really have other friends? so that’s that

 **Lance:** well i mean

 **Lance:** i’m your friend

 **Keith:** well you’d most likely be an exception too

 **Lance:** really?

 **Keith:** idk you’re nice

 **Lance:** such poetic words

 **Keith:** shut up

 **Keith:** i just mean that like

 **Keith:** you seem like the kind of person i’d be comfortable around irl

 **Keith:** i mean not right away yknow but still...wouldn’t take long i bet

 **Lance:** aww

 **Keith:** no don’t

 **Lance:** you’re so sweet <3

 **Lance:** hey dude i’d want you to be comfortable around me

 **Lance:** nd i’d totally be comfortable w/ u too

 **Keith:** cool

 **Lance:** yeah

 **Keith:** we should show our faces to each other right

 **Keith:** im not the only one thinking that

 **Keith:** right?

 **Lance:** don’t worry i was thinking the same

 **Lance:** like now?

 **Keith:** sure?

 **Lance:** i’m bloated up and red but nothing my ego can’t handle so yeah ok

 **Lance:** just don’t judge me based on this one photo

 **Keith:** oh christ just do it

 **Keith:** i’ll take one too

 **Keith:** oh actually

 **Keith:** i want to tell you smth first...bc like pidge said, if you react badly to this then you “don’t deserve to see my face in the first place”

 **Lance:** oh okay go ahead i’m all ears

 **Lance:** well...eyes

 **Keith:** so when i send you the photo you might notice that i look...different, i guess?

 **Lance:** different how?

 **Keith:** well to be blunt

 **Keith:** i don’t look like a cis guy

 **Keith:** and that’s bc i’m not a cis guy, i’m a trans guy. a trans guy who doesn’t really pass that well

 **Keith:** so yeah there it is, i’m trans. i’m actually pretty sure that you’re not transphobic but i can never know and i’m still slightly afraid of that so if you are then just...don’t talk to me again

 **Lance:** omg dude that’s totally fine i respect that 100% i’m sorry you were afraid

 **Lance:** i haven’t said anything to make you worried about that have i?

 **Keith:** no you haven’t it’s just, like i said, you never know

 **Keith:** i’m really glad you’re so good about this i haven’t had to really come out like this in a long time

 **Keith:** and the last time i came out i came out to another trans person so it was easier

 **Lance:** keith my dude i support you

 **Lance:** i hope you didn’t feel obligated to tell me or anything

 **Lance:** bc you totally didn’t have to, i wouldn’t have questioned it even if i’d somehow picked up on it on my own

 **Keith:** nah i didn’t feel obligated i just wanted to make sure that you’re a good guy before we get any closer you know

 **Lance:** well as long as you didn’t feel like you had to

 **Lance:** i’m happy that you told me and i will cherish this fact and store it in my Keith Facts locker

 **Keith:** your what now

 **Lance:** metaphorical locker

 **Keith:** right

 **Lance:** okay so selfie time?

 **Keith:** let’s do this

 **Lance:** ok i’m done, send them at the same time?

 **Keith:** i’m done now as well

 **Keith:** ready? i’m clicking send now

 **Lance:** yep, me too

**Keith: [image sent]**

**Lance: [image sent]** **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all your support so far!! you're all so lovely! sorry the chapters aren't that long


	6. Chapter six

**Keith:** katie i know youre at school but this is serious

 **Keith:** wait shit youre doing an exam fuck

 **Keith:** anyway lance and i exchanged selfies and holy motherfucking shit he is so fucking cute

 **Keith:** and he’s sick??? how is he so cute while sick?? his nose is slightly red oh my god

 **Keith:** im dying

 

 **Lance:** well i certainly wasn’t expecting that

 **Keith:**??

 **Lance:** i mean i don’t even know what i was expecting but i know it wasn’t this

 **Lance:** you’re even cuter than i thought

 **Keith:** OH

 **Keith:** well

 **Keith:** i could say the same about you

 **Lance:** really?

 **Keith:** you’re attractive

 **Lance:** i know ;)

 **Keith:** don’t let it go to your head you’re still a little shit

 **Lance:** a man can dream

 **Lance:** anyway, cool seeing your face. nice to know what u look like

 **Keith:** yeah, same

 **Lance:** i just realized that there’s a pile of tissues to my right OOPS

 **Keith:** oh i didn’t even notice. nice pile

 **Lance:** thanks made it myself

 

 **Keith:** PIDGE I’M SHITTING WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO

 **Keith:** IDK WHAT’S GOING ON

 **Keith:** WHAT DOES THIS MEAN

 **Pidge:** my exam went fine, thank you for asking

 **Pidge:** please calm down

 **Keith:** i knew you would do well, that’s why i didn’t ask

 **Keith:** I WILL NOT

 **Pidge:** aww thanks <3

 **Pidge:** and yes you will!! what even happened? besides you two sending each other selfies?

 **Keith:** well he called me cute & then i called him attractive

 **Pidge:** dude thats...good right? thats what you wanted isnt it?

 **Keith:** FRIENDS CAN CALL EACH OTHER ATTRACTIVE!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT HE WANTS TO COME OUT OF IT

 **Pidge:** do YOU want something to come out of it?

 **Keith:** idk i haven’t known him for very long and we haven’t even met…

 **Pidge:** you know...if he doesn’t live too far, you could ask him out on a date

 **Keith:** but he might not want to...or he might live really far

 **Pidge:** dude...there’s this thing called asking where he lives

 **Keith:** you’re too rational

 **Pidge:** that’s why you need me

 **Keith:** pidge last month you called me at 4 am crying bc you spilled noodles on the couch

 **Pidge:** I WAS VERY SLEEP DEPRIVED OKAY

 **Keith:** i’m just saying

 **Pidge:** oh my GOD just ask lance where he lives

 

 **Keith:** pidge he lives like FIFTEEN MINUTES AWAY

 **Pidge:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **Pidge:** HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN

 **Keith:** I DON’T KNOW??

 **Keith:** like i bet the only reason i haven’t seen him already is bc it’s somewhere close to the mall (i think) and i never go to the mall?? or even in that general direction?

 **Pidge:** DOES HE KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU LIVE?

 **Keith:** NOT YET SHOULD I TELL HIM??? WHAT IF IT’S CREEPY

 **Pidge:** HOW THE SHIT IS THAT CREEPY YOU DIDN’T MOVE HERE BECAUSE OF HIM OR ANYTHING KEITH MY MAN THINK RATIONALLY

 **Keith:** OKAY I’M TELLING HIM

 

 **Keith:** so this might be a little weird but i’m just as shocked as you are

 **Lance:**??

 **Keith:** i live like 15 minutes away from you

 **Lance:** no you don’t

 **Keith:** i’m not kidding i swear

 **Lance:** no fucking way are you serious? what the fuck

 **Keith:** small world huh

 **Lance:** YOU DON’T SAY

 **Lance:** this is so cool though!!!!!!! this means that we can meet up whenever we want

 **Keith:** yeah! that’s awesome

 

 **Keith:** pidge i panicked

 **Keith:** i didn’t ask him out

 **Pidge:** omg KEEEITH

 **Pidge:** you really should

 **Pidge:** if not now then at some point

 **Keith:** i do want to

 **Keith:** you made me all excited about it **  
** ****

**Pidge:** well i’m pretty sure that lance would be excited too

 **Keith:** mmhhmmm maybe **  
** ****

**Pidge:** change of subject

 **Pidge:** can you help me with english

 **Keith:** how will it benefit me **  
** ****

**Pidge:**...you will have my unyielding respect and loyalty

 **Keith:** i thought i already had that

 **Pidge:** shit

 **Pidge:** i can’t think of anything

 **Pidge:** oh wait is that you at the door

 **Keith:** yep

 **Pidge:** I LOVE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that things are way too convenient in this fic (maybe even annoyingly so) but honestly ?? i just write this to make myself happy and i hope it makes you guys happy too so yeah it's not a literary masterpiece but it's comforting (at least to me)
> 
> thank you for reading as always! leave me a comment if you feel like it <3


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: panic attack & dissociation in the beginning!

It’s hard to breathe when you feel like you’re going to die from anxiety alone.

Keith is standing at the bus stop, or he _was_ standing, since he’s sitting down now, oh fuck when did he sit down? The ground is cold and wet, he can feel the dirty rain water against the back of his thighs. He’s glad he wore the bigger coat today, at least his ass won’t be soaking wet. Good thing it’s not raining either, that would make everything even more miserable. He feels his eyes filling up with tears and he wonders if he was already crying before or if he just started now.

It’s not a good day. Aren’t you supposed to feel better after therapy? Keith decides that it’s a myth. He’s never really left therapy feeling happy. Therapy is draining. What was Keith doing again?

“Shiro,” Keith mumbles to himself. “Have to call Shiro.”

He’s so glad he didn’t take his bike today. He would have crashed, for sure. He can barely find his phone, even though it’s right there in his coat pocket, which is slightly weird since he never puts it there, it belongs in his jeans’ pocket.

“Keith? Hello? Why are you calling me? What’s wrong?”

Keith realizes Shiro answered a few seconds ago, he should have said something. “Hey,” he says. “I’m, uh, at the bus stop?”

“Yeah?” Shiro says, obviously confused. He listens to Keith’s breathing for a second and seems to understand something, even Keith isn’t sure what is going on anymore. “Oh! Keith, sweetie, you’re okay. I’ll come get you. Don’t get on the bus, okay? I’m on my way.”

Sweetie? Shiro hasn’t called him that in years. Has he? Keith doesn’t think so. “Okay,” he says.

Keith doesn’t know much time has passed when Shiro pulls up and gets out of the car. He walks over to him, gently taking his hands.

“Keith? Let’s go home,” he says softly. Keith feels like a child again but he doesn’t tell Shiro to back off. Deep down he knows that he has to let himself be taken care of.

“Okay.” Keith gets up and lets Shiro take him to the car. He doesn’t know why Shiro has to walk him by the hand and fasten his seatbelt for him, but doesn’t protest. Keith thinks that he feels calmer by now - at least his chest isn’t heaving anymore. Although he doesn’t feel exactly present, either. It’s like he’s just floating along. Everything is so distant. What even happened in therapy?

“Do you want some fries?” Shiro asks.

“Yeah.” Fries are good.

They stop at a McDonald’s and Shiro orders Keith a big thing of fries at the Drive Thru. When Keith receives his fries after what seemed like a short wait, he sits them on his lap and starts slowly eating them one by one. He looks down at his hand - Shiro got him a soda, too. He never asked for one.

“I love you,” he says. Then tears up again.

Shiro glances at him. “I love you too, what’s wrong?” he asks.

“I don’t know.” Keith sniffles.

“It’s okay. Eat your fries, we’ll be home soon.”

 

 **Lance:** i think i’m fully recovered from my sickness

 **Lance:** so my brother asked me to babysit his daughter!! she’s an adorable cookie

 **Lance:** she’s 2 and can barely talk it sounds so funny

 **Lance:** she says my name like

 **Lance:**..wawunce...

 **Lance:** i would die for this child

 **Keith:** hey, sorry i didn’t respond earlier

 **Lance:** no worries! you alright?

 **Keith:** yeah i’m better now

 **Keith:** had a rough day

 **Keith:** how was it with your niece?

 **Lance:** sorry to hear that, you wanna talk about it?

 **Keith:** no it’s okay, therapy was just really exhausting today and i was feeling off

 **Keith:** i’d rather get my mind off it

 **Lance:** okay sure thing!

 **Lance:** i’m still with my niece actually

 **Lance:** we’re watching barbie and the diamond castle

 **Lance:** i fucking love this movie

 **Keith:** that sounds like a fun time

 **Lance:** it is!! i swear she knows this movie by heart...like she can’t speak but i can tell that she knows when things are about to happen

 **Lance:** OOH ACTUALLY I WANNA KNOW HOW SHE WOULD SAY YOUR NAME

 **Keith:** omg lance….

 **Lance:** ok it took some convincing but i finally got her to repeat it properly

**Lance: [video sent]**

**Keith:** wow so many alternative pronunciations for my name

 **Keith:** “weew”, “weet”, “kev”, “keffff”

 **Lance:** I KNOW!! she’s so smart

 **Keith:** she’s really cute

 **Keith:** what’s her name?

 **Lance:** Andrea! i call her princess most of the time though

 **Lance:** maybe that’s why she can’t really say it afsdfgkjadf

 **Lance:** she calls herself “anwe”

 **Keith:** omg that’s actually so cute

 **Lance:** i know!! my nieces and nephews are the best

 **Lance:** and i’m the favorite uncle, no doubt

 **Keith:** i’m sure hahaha

 **Keith:** you have a nice voice by the way

 **Keith:** like in the video

 **Lance:** thank you, keith!!

 

 **Pidge:** hey i saw you and shiro when i walked past your house omw home

 **Pidge:** and when i called shiro he said you had a bad day

 **Pidge:** did you rest?

 **Pidge:** if you did then come over for hugs

 **Pidge:** and cartoons

 **Keith:** i’ll be over in 10!

 **Pidge:** awesome!!

 

 **Keith:** pidge invited me over

 **Keith:** so i’ll talk to you later? keep me updated on your niece

 **Lance:** of course, have fun! tell pidge hi

 **Keith:** will do

 

After opening the door for Keith Pidge instantly wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes. A smile spreads across Keith’s face as he laughs in giddy delight, hugging her back. He can physically feel the rest of the negative weight lifting off his shoulders and chest. Pidge may not be the best with words - much like Keith -, but she sure knows how to cheer him up. And she gives great hugs.

“I have Star vs. The Forces of Evil ready on the laptop and I bought some snacks earlier today. If you want popcorn then we can do that too. I also have hot chocolate, and --”

“Thank you,” Keith says, not letting go of his friend. “Sounds really nice.”

 

Keith doesn’t check his phone until he gets back from Pidge’s. He’s sitting at the table with Shiro, munching on his pizza, when he decides to get his phone out. He doesn’t want to admit that he smiles like a goof when he sees that Lance has been messaging him, but he totally does.

 **Lance:** Andrea just told me that my hair looks stupid

 **Lance:** when she was the one who gave me like a million tiny ponytails

 **Lance:** like sis this is all you i’m not the one to blame for this

**Lance: [image sent]**

**Lance:** honestly what the shit

 **Lance:** oh PISS i forgot she’s in her repeating phase right now

 **Lance:** i forget that she’s not a baby anymore

 **Lance:** i like banged my shin on a table and went “shit”

 **Lance:** and then i heard it back from behind me and i was like oh no

 **Lance:** i think andrea just told me that she’s having a baby

 **Lance:** she put a pillow under her shirt

 **Lance:** she was probably inspired by her extremely pregnant mom

 **Lance:** update: andrea said she wants me to be her daddy

 **Lance:** i told you i’m the favorite uncle

 **Lance:** i have to text my brother holy shit this is hilarious

 **Lance:** i asked her if she liked me more than daddy and she nodded with this shit eating grin on her face

 **Lance:** i am so happy right now this kid knows what’s up

 **Keith:** did you brainwash a child while i was gone

 **Lance:** HEY NOW

 **Keith:** you’re an all star

 **Lance:** I DID NOT

 **Lance:** WAIT NO DON’T DO THTA

 **Keith:** lmao

 **Lance:** i’m so offended

 **Lance:** anyway why’s it so hard to believe that my niece loves me so much that she wants me to be her father

 **Keith:** do you want an alphabetized list

 **Lance:** i hate you

 **Lance:** okay i told andrea it was bedtime and i think she changed her mind about me

 **Lance:** she called me a poohead

 **Keith:** the child has spoken

 **Lance:** stfu :(

 **Lance:** how are you feeling btw?

 **Keith:** much better now, thank you

 **Lance:** glad to hear that! so you had fun with pidge?

 **Keith:** yeah we just watched cartoons

 **Keith:** she said hi back

 **Lance:** that’s cool!

 **Lance:** i’d love to meet her

 **Keith:** yeah

 **Keith:** um

 **Keith:** and what about me?

 **Lance:** do i want to meet you? obviously

 **Keith:** cool

 **Keith:** so

 **Keith:** would it be okay if that meeting was like

 **Keith:** a date?

 **Keith:** no pressure obviously like it doesn’t have to be..and if it is then we could just get to know each other more and all that? and we could be really cliché and go to the movies and then be really unnecessarily shy about holding hands

 **Lance:** that is so specific

 **Lance:** and it sounds amazing i’d love to go on a date with you

 **Lance:** 100%

 **Lance:** holy shit i am so pumped

 **Keith:** really???

 **Lance:** yeah of course!! i’m so glad you asked! i wanted to as well but i was afraid it would make you uncomfortable

 **Keith:** omg

 **Keith:** so...we’re going on a date

 **Keith:** neat

 **Keith:** when are you free?

 **Lance:** i’m busy next weekend but how does the saturday after that sound?

 **Keith:** okay i’m free after 4, is that okay?

 **Lance:** sounds good to me!!

 

 **Keith:** katie FUCKING holt

 **Pidge:** omg what

 **Pidge:** if this is about your phone bg...that wasn’t me

 **Keith:** i know it wasn’t matt who changed my lockscreen to a photo of billy ray cyrus

 **Keith:** anyway it’s not about that

 **Keith:** guess who has a fucking date

 **Pidge:** OMG YOU ASKED HIM

 **Pidge:** WHEN IS IT??

 **Keith:** in like 2 weeks...idk what we’re doing yet, maybe going to the movies??

 **Pidge:** i’m so happy for you

 **Pidge:** you do know that i’m gonna have to walk you there and meet him before you do anything bc like...i need to fucking,,, look at his aura, right

 **Keith:** his aura?? what are you talking about

 **Pidge:** i need to see if he has the serial killer vibes obviously

 **Pidge:** and you have to text me updates

 **Pidge:** i’ve heard all the horror stories abt internet dating, you need to be careful

 **Keith:** i really doubt that i need to be THAT CAREFUL but okay

 **Keith:** i’ll let you know where i am and all that

 **Pidge:** you have to tell shiro too!!!

 **Pidge:** you also need like a safeword

 **Pidge:** that sounds wrong but like...something you can quickly text me if you need help

 **Keith:** um **  
** ****

**Pidge:** there should be separate words for actual danger and like weird/awkward situations

 **Pidge:** like if you text me just the letter D (as in danger ofc) then i’ll call the cops or some shit

 **Pidge:** and if you text me A, which stands for awkward, then i’ll call you with a fake emergency so you can leave

 **Pidge:** got it?

 **Keith:** omg pidge this is freaking me out

 **Pidge:** oh c’mon it’s just in case

 **Pidge:** better safe than sorry yknow

 **Keith:** yeah okay

 **Keith:** is it weird that i’m more worried about A than D

 **Pidge:** yes that is definitely weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have another chapter!!! hope you like this one! thank you for all the support! 
> 
> as always, you're encouraged to leave comments!!


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS (in chronological order):   
> \- Lance is being self-deprecating at the very start   
> \- Keith's co-workers don't know he's trans, so there's deadnaming in the first paragraph that's not texting (it's not really addressed but it's there anyway)  
> \- There's a flashback (it's written in italics) in which Keith mentions fears of transphobia (but no transphobia actually happens lmao)  
> \- A brief mention of biphobia from Lance in a chat after the therapy part (very very mild, nothing hateful), mentions of deadnaming and transphobia (again, nothing hateful, although frustrating) from Keith in the same chat

**Lance:** hey

**Lance:** you’re probably not awake

**Lance:** it’s 3:30 am so

**Lance:** i’m glad you’re not

**Lance:** i just wanted to kind of...warn you i guess?

**Lance:** before we meet i mean

**Lance:** it’s just that people have said that i’m too intense

**Lance:** aka annoying

**Lance:** i talk a lot and i can be loud

**Lance:** i just don’t want you to feel disappointed

**Lance:** i know it may come as a surprise hahah but i’m not always smooth

**Lance:** i have a pretty ugly laugh and sometimes i sound stupid bc i mix up my words and i can be forgetful and weird

**Lance:** you can still back out, just saying

**Lance:** ...i should probably go to bed

**  
** **Keith:** lance what

**Keith:** i’m gonna need the full names and addresses of every single person who’s contributed to making you feel like this

**Keith:** listen i’m not good at talking about stuff like this i’m really not

**Keith:** i’m shit at comforting (pidge would know)

**Keith:** but you should know that i won’t think that stuff about you

**Keith:** none of these things will make me like you any less

**Keith:** and if i ever ask you to be quieter it’s because i’m sensitive to noise, not because i want you to stop talking

**Keith:** keep that in mind okay

**Keith:** it’s actually really nice that you like talking because it’s difficult for me

**Keith:** i already know that i’ll really like listening to you

**Keith:** and if you mix up a few words and confuse me for a second it doesn’t matter

**Keith:** i won’t judge you for that ever, it doesn’t make you stupid, none of this stuff does

**Keith:** i won’t be disappointed, lance

 

“Michelle, you going on break?”

Keith wipes his forehead with his sleeve and nods. “Yeah, I have two more plates here. I’ll be down in a minute.”

Gordon waves a hand as he leaves the kitchen, most likely to dig into a cheese sandwich and a heavily sweetened coffee in the staff room. The plates, having just emerged from the dishwasher, linger on the belt before Keith grabs them and looks them over. He deems them thoroughly cleaned and leaves the kitchen to put them on the stacks next to the buffet. A middle-aged woman pushes him out of the way to grab one right away, mouth open to say something, but he leaves for the staffroom before she says anything. He’s on break. It’s not his problem anymore.

Erica waves him over when he enters the breakroom. He smiles at her politely as he leaves his apron hanging off a hook by the door. Gordon is already talking his mouth off, hands gesturing wildly, even while holding a sandwich in the other. He turns to Keith, expression serious.

“I’ve been eating cookies for every meal for the past two days. My girlfriend’s kitchen disasters can be a real pain in the ass - which she knows -, BUT I don’t think I can even call this one a disaster? She made so many cookies! At four am! What was she thinking? I don’t know, but I fucking love her. They’re the best thing she’s ever made. I would have brought them for you guys, but I kind of just want them all to myself. No offense.”

“Hi Michelle,” Erica says, smiling with amusement. “How’s your day been? Haven’t seen you since this morning.”

“I’m good,” Keith says. “You?”

“I’m alright! It’s been hectic today.”

“She smashed one plate and two glasses,” Antoinette pipes in as she enters the room. The lines on her forehead deepen when she fixes her gaze on the younger girl. Keith scurries off to the coffee machine, away from Antoinette’s watchful eyes. Don’t get him wrong, she’s nice when she wants to be - it’s just that she’s really mastered the art of being intimidating. Keith kind of admires her.

Erica blushes, and Keith feels bad for her, knowing how it feels to have One Of Those Days. “Sorry, you know I get nervous under pressure.”

Antoinette sighs. “At least you didn’t start crying this time.”

“Why was it so busy earlier?” Keith asks before he can stop himself.

“Some business guys held a meeting in the next building over,” Gordon says. “Decided to have lunch here.” 

“Michelle,” Antoinette says. 

Keith flinches. “Yes?”

“Tanya can’t do her late afternoon shift on the 11th. We need someone to cover for her. Are you free then?”

“Uh, sorry, but no. I’m busy.”

Antoinette nods. “Okay. I’m sure she can find someone else. Just thought I’d ask you since you’re here.” She grabs the black coffee that Keith was about to pour milk into, takes a swig, and leaves the room, still holding Keith’s coffee. He groans when he turns to get another cup from the cabinet.  

Gordon raises an eyebrow. “You never say no to extra shifts. What are you doing on the 11th?”

“I have, uh…” Keith scratches at the back of his neck. “A date. I have a date.”

Erica whistles. “Who is it? Someone we know?”

“No, you don’t know him,” he says. His lips are tugging up into a smile. 

He hopes Lance has read his messages.

 

“Keith, I think it’s time I told you something,” Coran says about fifteen minutes into the session. His hands are folded in his lap and he is wearing the calm expression he always has on his face, understanding and kind, the one that makes Keith feel like therapy isn’t so bad after all. 

The words have Keith on edge, though, twisting the edge of his shirt in nervousness. “What is it?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. I just thought you should know before you find out through someone else,” Coran says with a reassuring smile. “I know Lance.”

“I...huh?”

“The Lance you’ve been talking about happens to be the best friend of my goddaughter. I know him very well.”

“Are you sure?”

“One of his best friends is called Allura, isn’t she?”

Keith knows she is. “Oh. Okay. Wow.”

“This will not change anything,” Coran says, meeting Keith’s eyes. “As always, nothing we talk about leaves this room, that is a given. I just don’t want to hide anything from you. Lance won’t know about this unless you decide to tell him.”

The uneasiness lifts from Keith’s chest. He gives Coran a small smile. “Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me.”

 

_ Keith steps into Coran’s office for the fourth time, still nervous around the new person. He seems friendly and understanding, but Keith knows better than to fully trust him quite yet. He’s been careful about what he reveals, merely scraping the surface every time. _

_ They exchange small talk, after which Coran wants to know more about Takashi. “You said that your brother is the most important person in your life, correct? I’d like to know more about that. How has he gained that trust from you? What’s your relationship like?” _

_ Keith tells the story - or what he remembers - of how he got adopted by the Shiroganes at the age of eleven and how Takashi taught him what families were supposed to be like. He gives little bits and pieces of important memories, things he doesn’t really talk about out loud. The flow of the conversation lulls him into a sense of security that he wasn’t supposed to feel at all, and he soon blurts out something he told himself he wouldn’t reveal. _

_ “And when I came out to him as trans, he was totally accepting and he even --” Keith stops. Stares. _

_ Coran smiles. “He even what?” _

_ “I, uh…” _

_ “You weren’t supposed to say that, were you?” _

_ Keith nods. He looks down at his hands, fiddles with the button on his shirt. Here it comes, he thinks. He’s going to think that being trans is linked with my mental illness. He’s going to diagnose me with a ‘gender identity disorder’. He’s going to tell me I’m delusional.  _

_ “I work with trans people regularly,” Coran says. “You have nothing to fear. Is there another name I should call you by? Pronouns?” _

_ Just like that, Keith’s fear melts away. He fails to understand how Coran manages to do that to him every time, and he is slightly concerned about how quickly he’s beginning to trust him, but for now he is thankful. “It’s Keith. He pronouns, thanks,” he says quietly. _

_ Coran smiles. “Alright, Keith! Tell me more about Takashi. What is he like?” _

 

**Lance:** hey keith thank you for what you said

**Lance:** i’m sorry about the depressing messages

**Lance:** but i guess i’m glad i sent them bc otherwise i would’ve just worried about it in silence

**Lance:** im still sorry though i didn’t mean to be...like That

**Keith:** don’t be sorry

**Keith:** i’m glad you told me

**Keith:** now i have an excuse to compliment you even more

**Lance:** no stop...you’re becoming smooth i don’t like it you’re gonna make me blush

**Keith:** that’s the plan!

**Lance:** i HATe you

**Keith:** mmmhhmm 

**Lance:** yeah i know shut up

**Keith:** hey guess what

**Lance:** what’s up

**Keith:** i know allura’s godfather

**Lance:** CORAN THE GORGEOUS MAN???

**Keith:** um

**Keith:** yeah

**Keith:** he’s my therapist 

**Lance:** OOOHHHHHH right!!! that’s awesome i bet he’s an awesome therapist 

**Keith:** yeah he really is, the best one i’ve had

**Lance:** i remember back when i was questioning my sexuality i went to him bc my parents are a bit conservative and i didn’t know if i could tell them

**Lance:** but i knew he would know what to do and he’s like the most open minded guy i’ve ever met i love him like a 2nd father ngl (and he’s also gay so i knew he would be fine with it)

**Keith:** yeah he’s the best

**Keith:** if you don’t mind me asking, do your parents know now? that you’re bi?

**Lance:** yeah!! they were a bit iffy at first but they were never angry or anything, just confused

**Lance:** they’ve made a lot of progress since then

**Keith:** that’s cool

**Lance:** and Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane, do they know? if it’s okay to ask?

**Keith:** yeah, they don’t really get the trans thing though. they still deadname me but i don’t mind it that much, they gave me a home so i’m just thankful for that

**Lance:** have you talked to them about it?

**Keith:** not much, i know that shiro tried but they don’t understand it. they weren’t angry about it either, they just don’t get why they should call me by a different name and everything

**Keith:** i just don’t want to make it a big deal and we’re not super close anyway

**Keith:** i don’t even call them my parents, they’re just shiro’s? like they’re amazing and all but i’m just so much closer with shiro than them and this is enough for me honestly

**Lance:** ahh okay i see!

**Keith:** babe is licking at my phone i think he’s trying to say hi

**Lance:** OMG!! HI BABE!! can i see him???

**Keith:** yeah sure i’ll take a photo

**Keith: [image sent]**

**Lance:** i’m tearing up,,,he’s so beautiful, so elegant, so lovable

**Keith:** i agree even though my phone is drenched in his saliva

**Lance:** he did it out of love

**Keith:** he sure did

**Lance:** i need to meet him sometime

**Keith:** yeah you should 

**Keith:** maybe our 2nd date will be taking babe out on a walk

**Lance:** already planning our 2nd date huh? ;) i like the enthusiasm

**Keith:** shut up don’t pretend like you haven’t thought about it too

**Lance:** you caught me

**Lance:** listen i know our date is over a week away but can we talk about boundaries

**Lance:** i have no concept of personal space so i have practically no boundaries...like none that you would try to cross i’m sure 

**Lance:** but you might have more than that so

**Keith:** oh um

**Keith:** it’s hard to say right now, it really depends on how i’m feeling at the moment but as a general rule for now i’d say you should start from small things and build up from that? like you can probably hold my hand pretty quickly and hug me by the end

**Lance:** okay! i’ll just ask then

**Keith:** cool

**Lance:** just tell me if i do anything at the wrong time !! 

**Keith:** i will :) 

Keith is smiling down at his phone, his chest tingling pleasantly at the thought of the upcoming date, when he hears Shiro calling out to him. He drops his phone onto his bed and goes to Shiro’s room, where his brother is curled up under the covers. The room is dark, curtains drawn to block the sun, and Shiro’s phone is lying on the floor along with a pile of clothes. Keith immediately wants to go and hug him, but stops himself as not to overwhelm him.

“Can you take Babe outside?” Takashi asks, trying to smile. “I’m a bit tired.”

Keith knows this isn’t regular sleepiness, but doesn’t point it out. He approaches the bed and gently puts a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you. I’m okay.”

“Have you had anything to eat?”

Shiro seems to think for a moment. “Not since this morning, I think,” he admits.

“I’ll make you a sandwich real quick, okay? Babe can wait for a few minutes,” Keith straightens up and points at the pile of clothes beside Shiro’s bed. “These laundry?” 

“Yes, but --”

“I’ll take care of them, don’t worry. Jesus, when was the last time you drank water? I’ll be sure to get one of those big mugs when I bring you water. You better drink all of it.”

Shiro sighs heavily, but his smile is genuine when he relaxes back against the pillow. “Okay. Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!! IMPORTANT INFO  
> In case you didn't see the thing I posted (and have now deleted), I've changed Nyma into Shay in this story because I'm really into Hunk/Shay/Allura at the moment and want to make it happen in this story. So I changed every mention of Nyma into Shay and we're going to keep going like it's been Shay all along! Everyone who answered said that they wouldn't mind, so I decided to do it. Hope everyone else is fine with it, too. It won't be the main focus obviously, just a cute little background thing. Much love <3
> 
> also surprise! coran is keith's therapist!! how wild is that


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for being gone for so long!! writing consistently is really difficult for me bc i have chronic depression and stuff so i just rarely find the energy to write properly! D: i'm not abandoning this though, i really want to finish it so if i don't update for a long time then try to count on the fact that i will do it when i can! i'm trying my best and i know that this chapter isn't the greatest but i just wanted to publish something?? hope you like it <3

**Lance:** something is...off

**Keith:** how??

**Lance:** hunk is acting really weird

**Lance:** but like

**Lance:** not bad weird? he’s really happy and i tried to ask him what it’s about but he just acts like he doesn’t know what i’m talking about

**Lance:** he keeps saying that it’s just been a good day but...Bitch...i’ve known you for too long to buy that

**Keith:** how’s he acting different then?

**Lance:** he keeps SINGING and he’s all excited and bubbly

**Lance:** and that’s great obviously but i just wish he would tell me!!! 

**Keith:** i’m sure he will

**Keith:** you guys tell each other everything right

**Keith:** he’s probably planning to tell you soon

**Lance:** thanks i hope so! i’m so curious

**Lance:** i kinda want to just snoop around in his room...tbh it would be totally justified since he has no concept of privacy that dude will absolutely read your diary

**Keith:** that’s kind of terrifying

**Keith:** lance just let him tell you himself ok 

**Lance:** BUT I’M SO CURIOUS

**Keith:** omg do you have no self control

**Lance:** absolutely not

**Keith:** figured

**Lance:** i can’t snoop around anyway since hunk’s in there

**Lance:** his door is open and i can see him looking down at his phone and giggling which is cute as shit but i need to know WHY

**Lance:** i think he has a crush? or something? that’s his nervously smitten face

**Keith:** that would make sense

**Keith:** just calm down he’ll tell you when he’s ready

**Lance:** yeah i guess you’re right :( why do u have to b such a good person

**Keith:** one of us has to do it

**Lance:** i take it back

**Keith:** g2g i have a shift

**Lance:** noooo don’t leave yet

**Keith:** i literally have no other choice so shhh

**Lance:** :’( have fun...without me...

**Keith:** i can assure you that i won’t be having fun but thanks

**Keith:** i’ll talk to you later

**Lance:** okay <3 :*

**Keith:** i hate that face don’t send it again

**Keith:** <3

 

**Lance:** OMG KEITH

**Lance:** HUNK TOLD ME WHY HE’S BEEN SO HAPPY TODAY AND NOW I’M WEEPING WITH JOY THIS IS THE CUTEST SHIT YOU’LL EVER HEAR

**Lance:** SO I WAS RIGHT AND HE DOES HAVE A DATE

**Lance:** AND THE BEST THING IS

**Lance:** THE DATE IS WITH ALLURA AND SHAY

**Lance:** HE’S GOING TO HAVE 2 GIRLFRIENDS

**Lance:** I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM THIS HAPPY IN A WHILE HE’S BEEN SO STRESSED OUT LATELY AND NOW HE HAS THIS BEAUTIFUL THING I’M JUST SO EMOTIONAL

**Keith:** oh my god you blew up my phoen i cant read these rn but ill get back to u after work <3

**Lance:** that’s okay babe!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Keith:** okay i’m back from work

**Keith:** babe huh

**Keith:** that is

**Keith:** the name of my slobbering dog

**Lance:** WHATEVER FINE DON’T APPRECIATE MY ROMANTIC GESTURES JUST READ MY MESSAGES

**Keith:** oh christ ok calm yourself

**Lance:** !!!!!!

**Keith:** oh wow!! that sounds awesome, tell him congrats from me

**Lance:** he said thank u!!!!!!!!!!! he’s still smiling

**Keith:** that’s really nice

**Keith:** now you both have dates

**Lance:** omg yeah you’re right 

**Keith:** we could go on a double date with them sometime

**Keith:** maybe the 3rd date or something

**Lance:** awww that’s such a nice idea <3 :*

**Keith:** I DON’T LIKE THAT FACE

**Lance:** WHAT’S WRONG WITH IT

**Keith:** THE MOUTH IS SO WEIRD

**Keith:** WHAT IS IT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??? 

**Lance:** omg keith do u not know what it means ??? :O

**Keith:** no??????

**Lance:** it’s a kiss you cutie it’s supposed to be a kiss

**Keith:** what

**Keith:** seriously?

**Lance:** yeah!!

**Keith:** aahh i see it now

**Lance:** so does that mean i can keep sending it? ;)

**Keith:** it still creeps me out but sure

**Keith:** just don’t expect me to send that

**Lance:** you’re hurting her feelings

**Keith:** shut your mouth aren’t you with your niece and nephew right now

**Lance:** i am!! diana is watching lego ninjago or smth like that and marco is playing with trains in his room (he’s 6)

**Keith:** how old is diana? 

**Lance:** baby

**Keith:** ??

**Lance:** she’s baby years old,,,can barely stand...tiny child

**Keith:** okay cool who put you in charge of a being who can’t even stand

**Lance:** hey :(

**Keith:** :*

**Lance:** you said you wouldn’t use it

**Keith:** i changed my mind it’s perfect for sarcasm

**Lance:** you ruined the emoji that i used with such pure intentions, you heathen

**Lance:** also i’m not really in charge of Diana, we’re just hanging out

**Lance:** her parents are home

**Keith:** that is much better

**Lance.** i’m so offended!!

**Keith:** hey i’ll have to leave you again, i have therapy

**Lance:** aww :’( have fun!!! 

**Keith:** once again, i definitely won’t but thanks anyway <3

**Lance:** ttyl bb <3

 

**Pidge:** heeyyy my mom misses u

**Pidge:** she hasn’t seen you since she came back from her business trip yesterday

**Keith:** i’m just leaving therapy now, i can stop by

**Pidge:** she just made dinner! you can invite shiro over too

**Keith:** he said that he’ll come too

**Pidge:** yaay!!!

**Keith:** see you there

 

**Lance:** KEITH my baby niece just grabbed my thumb i have been CHOSEN

**Lance:** her big brother is a meanie though he said that she does that to everyone

**Lance:** i don’t believe him, he’s just jealous >:(

**Lance:** omg diana is so talkative today...there’s so much noise coming out of her mouth and i can’t understand anything but i feel like we’re connecting 

**Lance:** this is the best conversation i’ve ever had with another human

**Lance:** no offense

**Lance:** omg i NEED to film this for you she’s so excited right now idk why maybe it’s the lego ninjago

**Lance: [video sent]**

 

**Keith:** hey lance

**Keith:** i was having dinner with pidge’s family

**Keith:** from this video i can tell that diana is just like you 

**Lance:** idk if you meant that as a compliment but i’m gonna take it as one :*

**Keith:** :*

**Keith:** fuck you, you got me hooked on this stupid emoticon

**Lance:** you’re welcome :*

**Keith:** oh christ

**Lance:** so how was dinner? :D

**Keith:** it was good. shiro came along too, we had fun

**Lance:** awesome! 

**Lance:** we also had dinner a little while ago, i got to feed diana! she’s so talented

**Keith:** at eating?

**Lance:** hell fucking yes

**Keith:** fair enough

**Lance:** soooo….babe

**Keith:** BABE IS MY D O G

**Lance:** awww but it’s such a cute petname :’(

**Keith:** yes. literally. it’s my pet’s name

**Keith:** but FINE you can use it if you want to whatever

**Lance:** SCORE

**Lance:** so anyway

**Lance:** what do you want to do on our date?

**Keith:** oh you wanna plan it now?

**Lance:** yeah if that’s okay

**Keith:** sure

**Keith:** i’m fine with pretty much anything? i’ve never done this before idk what people do on dates….

**Lance:** ah okay!! well we could just do something really chill like we could just go for a walk and then go grab something to eat? and we could squeeze a movie in there somewhere

**Keith:** that sounds pretty good

**Lance:** yeah?

**Keith:** could we just go see wonder woman? we’ll both like it and we won’t have to spend a long time deciding the movie

**Lance:** yeah sure!! i’ll get us tickets ;)

**Keith:** i could do that

**Lance:** yeah i know but it’s my treat this time

**Keith:** why do you get to pay??? who decided that???

**Lance:** me

**Lance:** and if you want to pay for the date so bad, why don’t you just wait for the next one ;)

**Keith:** omg fine 

**Lance:** <3 :*

 

**Shiro:** do you need anything from the store?

**Keith:** i could use a heart that doesn’t try to crawl out of my chest every time lance speaks thank you

**Shiro:** alllllllllllllright so pringles?

**Keith:** yea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think & feel free to call me out on any mistakes!


End file.
